Otra oportunidad
by melina77
Summary: "Hola Hiro, si estas viendo esto, es que logre cambiar el pasado" dijo una dulce voz que venia del vídeo que proyectaba Baymax, ¿acaso es posible cambiar el pasado?, y ¿quien es ella para querer cambiarlo?... Lo se horrible intro pero espero que les guste la historia
1. Chapter 1 introducción

Todo parecía ser perfecto, es como si nada fuera arruinar el momento, logre entrar a Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokio que añore en estos últimos días, mi proyecto fue todo un éxito obteniendo así una beca, "¿qué más podía desear?"… me pregunte eso a mí mismo pero todo eso cambio con el sonido de las sirenas…

Estaba mis frente a una gran catástrofe el edificio se incendiaba y todo el mundo corría para evacuar el lugar, en ese momento vi que mi hermano pregunto a alguien por Robert Callahan, su maestro y mentor, pero al escuchar que aún seguía dentro del edificio, el decidió ir en su ayuda…

-¡NO!-grite, mientras trataba de retenerlo

Pero él no me hizo caso alguno, zafándose de mi agarre, en una fracción de segundos creí que perdería a mi hermano

-¡TADASHI!-grite

Y sin previo aviso vi por el rabillo de mis ojos que alguien corría, era una figura femenina, que llevaba un traje completamente negro, su cabello corto y castaño pasó volando, se abría paso hasta llegar con mi hermano y jalarlo hacia ella, en cuanto ella lo jalo y cayeron al suelo, el edificio exploto

Perdí la conciencia después de la explosión, y cuando recupere la conciencia estaba en el hospital, me levante sobresaltado al recordar todo, y trate de levantarme

-Yo que tu mejor no me levanto tan rápidamente-dijo una voz muy familiar

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba Tadashi, estaba intacto, no parecía haber sufrido un daño mayor, ya que parecía tener una que otra pequeña quemadura, pero de ahí en más, él estaba perfectamente bien

-Hermano…-al decir esto, un sentimiento de alivio me invadió e irremediablemente comencé a llorar

Después de vivir tal experiencia, mi hermano me conto que si no hubiera sido por la chica que corrió para retenerlo, probablemente el no siguió aquí, y cuando le pregunte quien era ella, el solo dijo que no sabía. Pues después de eso el nunca más volvió a verla.

Al finalizar el día regresamos a casa, sin embargo la tristeza seguía presente al saber que el profesor Robert había muerto en el incendio, mi hermano decidió salir a dar sus condolencias a la familia del profesor, mientras que yo descansaba, subí al cuarto sin embargo logre golpearme con mi robot que estaba en el suelo

-Auch- gemí de dolor-¿pero quién rayos te puso ahí?-pregunte

En ese instante Baymax se activó, vi como rigurosamente se acercaba hacia mi sin tratar de tirar algo con su menuda y adorable figura, al llegar a mí él dijo todo su pro tocólogo

-No gracias, estoy bien-dije

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?-pregunto

-Si claro estoy bien, ahora ya te puedes desactivar-le ordene

-Un mensaje para Hiro-dijo Baymax

-Ya te dije que estoy…

En ese momento en que me gire vi que en el pecho de Baymax se proyectaba un video, al parecer fue grabado en mi cuarto, solo que la única diferencia es que en ella estaba una chica, de más o menos 18 o 19 años, muy bonita de grandes ojos castaños obscuros, labios delgados, nariz pequeña, pelo castaño y corto, de piel clara y complexión delgada

-¿Estas grabando?-pregunto su dulce voz

-Estoy grabando-contesto Baymax

-Perfecto, hola Hiro si tú estás viendo este video es que yo logre cambiar el pasado…

Ella dijo ¿cambiar el pasado?


	2. Chapter 2: 3 simples reglas

Esto debe de ser una locura, simplemente eso no es posible… o ¿sí?

-Estoy segura de que en este instante piensas que es una locura-dijo la chica del vídeo-pero créeme esto es posible, y la prueba de eso es esto…

Ella saco un viejo periódico en donde la fecha era del día posterior del accidente, anunciando la muerte del profesor y de mi hermano

-Impactante ¿no?-dijo-afortunadamente logre llegar a tiempo antes de que sucediera aquella tragedia

En ese momento recapacite y me di cuenta de que ella era la chica que había salvado a Tadashi de una muerte segura, pero si ella no hubiera intervenido entonces… ¿ocurriría lo que decía en el periódico?, en ese instante el viejo periódico cambio y solo se anunciaba la muerte del profesor

-Al cambiar el pasado, claro que el futuro cambia,-explico- y por eso quiero que me ayudes a evitar que algunas cosas cambien, necesito tu ayuda Hiro-rogó-sé que te preguntaras como, pero lo único que te pido es que sigas unas pequeñas instrucciones, el resto depende de ti-dijo

Puse en pause el vídeo, y me senté en mi cama, era mucha información que procesar y la verdad no estaba seguro si todo eso era verdad, voltee a ver otra vez la pantalla y ahí estaba esa chica de cabellos castaños rebeldes, y me pregunte ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba con cambiar el pasado? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? ¿Por qué a mí?

Un montón de preguntas me bombardeaban y no sabía qué hacer, la única opción que me quedaba solo era confiar en ella, pues había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Tadashi, así que ella no es una mala persona, decidí reproducir otra vez el vídeo

-Solo hay una que otra regla a seguir… la primera; no le digas a nadie de este vídeo, a menos de que sea necesario, la segunda; siempre lleva contigo a Baymax y la tercera; cundo todo esto termine borra el vídeo, tu sabrás cuando todo eso termino-dijo tristemente-, si es así podrás salvar más de una vida…-finalizo-ahora que ya sabes estas reglas es hora de ponerte en marcha, revisa uno de los bolsillos de tu suéter…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, es corto pero prometo que sera un poco mas extenso... :)<strong>

**espero que les guste **


End file.
